Gensokyo Railway Series 10 (Ahiru the JR Western Engine)
by Pergold
Summary: Ahiru was brought to Gensokyo from the outside world, he came from what is now known as JR West. He is a hard worker. However things go awry when Nitori's experiment comes to the yards.
1. Prologue

Work had begun on the extension to Mayohiga, workmen and materials were brought to the area. Luckily, they were working away from where the Forest of Magic was, so Marisa wouldn't take their tools again and after what Yukari and Ran did to her, she didn't think twice about doing it again. Shiro and Ahiru took turns to deliver the trains of kappas and materials. Even some humans who needed jobs even worked, placing the road of ballast and putting down the sleepers.

Nitori was there, overseeing the construction. It would take some time to finish the new extension.

"Ah, everything is up to schedule." she said, looking at the day's progress.

The kappas came in two shifts, day and night. This made progress go fast. The board had agreed to build the line and start a settling program for humans and vetted youkai. Plans to build another engine were being discussed.

The new diesel engine was built, but he thought highly of himself, the Scarlet Controller thought this would correct itself and was sent to be with the other engines.


	2. Pop Goes the Diesel

Ahiru, the JR Western engine works hard on the railway. He handles trucks well and when he pulls the passenger trains, barely anyone complains about it. He talks endlessly being JR Western.

"There are two ways..." he'd begin to say.

"The JR Western way and the wrong way, I'm JR Western and-"

"Don't we know it!" groaned the other engines.

The engines were pleased when a new engine arrived.

"This is Dizeru. He is currently on trial. Ahiru, you show him around the yard." said the Scarlet Controller.

"I'm Dizeru and you must be Hiroto, Akemi, and Kenta. I'm surprised to be with such famous engines." Dizeru said.

"I like him, he seems nice." said Akemi.

Ahiru was unsure to think of Dizeru's compliments, there seemed to be wrong with it. The two engines went into the yard.

"Your worthy vampire Remilia."

"You mean Scarlet Controller." corrected Ahiru.

"I don't need to be taught what to do. I know all that there is needed to know." said Dizeru.

"Oh, so that's it?" responded Ahiru.

"We diesels come in and improve things, we are revolutionary!"

Ahiru wasn't happy about Dizeru's arrogance and sent him to collect some trucks while he went to fetch Hiroto's coaches.

"I'll show him." said Dizeru to himself.

The trucks he was about to take were old and hadn't been moved in a while. Their brakes and joints were stiff, but Dizeru took no notice, he wanted to show Ahiru that diesels were superior machines. But he soon found them hard to move. He jerked backwards and forwards and the trucks didn't budge. Dizeru grunted as he shot forwards, the trucks made groaning noises as they moved around. Dizeru tried with all his strength and made a large jerk. One of the truck's brakes snapped and jammed into the sleepers, but Dizeru had lost all his patience at this point.

"Grrr...Grrrr!" he grunted.

Ahiru was watching with interest.

"Come on!" Dizeru yelled as he lurched forwards.

Finally, some of the trucks derailed and Dizeru had to stop. Ahiru chuckled to himself, he then went to pick up some more trucks.

"Thank you for arranging these. But I must go now." said Ahiru.

"Don't want this lot?" asked Dizeru.

"No thank you."

Dizeru gulped, "And I have taken through all this trouble, why didn't you say something?"

"You didn't ask. Besides, you were having fun being revol-whatever it is you are."

"Goodbye." Ahiru then left Dizeru to pick up the mess.

"Hrrrr...Grrrr...Hurrr!" growled Dizeru.

The breakdown train was brought to help Dizeru clean the wrecked trucks. He hated it, while he was helping the workers, some fairies who had seen everything began to sing.

"Trucks are waiting in the yard, tackling them with ease'll. 'Show the world what I can do!' gaily boast the diesel. In and out he creeps about, like a big black weasel. When he pulls the wrong trucks out, POP goes the Diesel!" they sang, laughing at Dizeru.

Dizeru pulled away to the shed, where he can sulk to himself.


	3. Dirty Work

Dizeru, the new diesel engine had been given a hard time by the fairies ever since he had decided to take out some difficult trucks. It had been a while and Ahiru told them to stop, otherwise he'd tell Reimu that they were being rowdy.

"You had them laugh at me." accused Dizeru.

"Ahiru would never do that. He's too reliable to do such a thing." said Hiroto, defending him.

Dizeru hated Ahiru and wanted him to be sent away, so made a plan. He saw the fairies that had made fun of him.

"Oh look Cirno, its that engine we made fun of yesterday!" said one of them.

"Oh hello." he said in an oily voice.

"I heard your joke, I laughed and laughed."

"So?" said the one they called Cirno.

"So, I have some jokes about the other engines that Ahiru told me."

"Tell us, we like good jokes." said Cirno.

Dizeru told them all sorts of things about the other engines. The fairies called out to the other engines, retelling all of Dizeru's jokes at them.

"They called me a galloping kamaboko!" said Hiroto.

"Purple dyed scrap iron!" put in Akemi.

"Loli fearing!" finished Kenta, offended by what the fairies had said.

The fairies said that they were all from Ahiru and as such, hated him for that. They decided to pay him out. Ahiru had had a tiring day and wanted to go back to the sheds, but the tender engines kept him out.

"We're not letting you in!" said Hiroto.

"After what you had told the fairies those jokes about us!" Akemi commented.

"They made fun of the time Flandre nearly killed me!" said Kenta.

"But I didn't say any of those things." said Ahiru.

The arguing that followed caused such a ruckus that the Scarlet Controller had to scream the word silence again at them, now even louder than last time.

"Ahiru, please explain yourself." said the Scarlet Controller with a hoarse throat.

"I only wish sure sir, that I'd made the names myself, if the dome fits." said Ahiru.

"But you made the fairies laugh at us!" said the other engines.

Dizeru rolled up to the turntable.

"Dizeru, what do you have to say about this?" she asked.

"I'm shocked that Ahiru made those jokes about the other engines." lied Dizeru.

The Scarlet Controller considered a few things then told Ahiru.

"I'm sorry Ahiru, but I'm going to send you to work with Shiru. I know he'd like to see you."

"As you wish sir." said Ahiru, crying as he left.

Dizeru smirked with trimuph, as he watched Ahiru leave.


	4. A Close Shave

Ahiru had been working with Shiro on building the new Mayohiga extension. He had been sent there after Dizeru had framed him for making fun of the other engines.

"Its not fair, Dizeru had been telling lies and they think I'm a horrible engine." said Ahiru.

"I know your not. Say, why don't do you help me with these trucks." Shiro replied.

Ahiru felt happier working with Shiro. He helped to put the trucks straight for Shiro's next train. But the trucks were heavy and the two engines worked hard to climb up and over Hiroto's hill.

"Goodbye." said Ahiru, as went over to another line to pick up his next train.

Ahiru loved coasting down the hill, but then suddenly, a guard's whistle blew and rushing straight towards him was Shiro's train! The coupling had snapped and it sped down the hill. Ahiru tried to make a run for it but the trucks were gaining on him.

"Hurry Ahiru!" said his driver.

They raced by a bunch of fairies, who were watching the trucks catching up to him.

"We'll go as fast as we can, then they'll only gradually catch up to us!" yelled his driver.

The trucks had finally caught up to them and Ahiru's driver gained control.

"Another mile and we'll be in the clear." she said.

"Oh god, look at that!"

There was Akemi pulling out of the station with a passenger train and he was on the same line, any minute and there would be a crash!

"Its up to you now, Ahiru." cried Ahiru's driver.

Ahiru put every once of his weight and steam against the trucks to slow them down.

"Too late!" shouted Ahiru and he closed his eyes.

But a signalwoman saw the runaway and set the points so the train could go on a siding, at the end of it, a barber had set up shop and was dealing with a customer.

Ahiru shot down the truck and crashed right into the barber's shop, wrecking the back wall. The force of the trucks knocked the guard out of the brake van and was far away from the train.

"Beg pardon sir." gasped Ahiru.

"Excuse my intrusion."

"You frightened my customer and destroyed my wall!" said the barber.

The barber then applied a white foam on Ahiru's face.

"No wonder you don't get many customers." said Ahiru.

Soon the Scarlet Controller arrived and was seeing what had happened.

"That baka put a giant hole in my wall!"

"I understand that, but this engine from what I had heard, had prevented a serious accident." the Scarlet Controller said.

"But I don't care about what _would_ have happened! Your engine destroyed my business and I'll have none of it!" the barber complained.

"Suit yourself." said the Scarlet Controller.

After the Scarlet Controller's head maid had threatened the barber with her knives if he didn't cooperate, Ichihiro had come to clean up the wreck. Ichihiro worked to pull Ahiru out of the barber's shop and back onto the rails.

"Once you are washed and mended, you'll go back to the sheds." she said.

"But sir, they don't like me." said Ahiru.

"That is no longer the case. I never believed Dizeru's lies and I sent him packing."

The other engines were sorry and wanted Ahiru to come back. Ahiru took a berth, now that he's home with his friends.


	5. Fish

Kenta was due to pull the Flying Nekogigi again, but the the people who caught the fish had caught more than ever and more vans had to be coupled to Kenta's train. The vans were old and were barely touched.

"This is going to slow me down!" complained Kenta.

"Don't worry about it." said Ahiru, who was shunting the trucks into place.

Ichihiro came with a train of goods and he talked to Kenta.

"Be careful Kenta, we don't want anything to happen to you again."

But Kenta didn't take much notice, he was still complaining about how heavy his train was.

"Don't worry Ichihiro, I'll deal with him." said Ahiru.

"I know, just that the last time he pulled this train, he derailed."

"There's no snow on the ground, so that will help a lot."

Soon it was time for Kenta to leave, he grumbled as he slowly left the small harbor by the river. Kenta was to pull a load to Kappa Valley as they'd need it to produce things like oil and medical supplies for Eirin to use in Eientei. Ahiru was notified of this and waited for the call to back Kenta up on Hiroto's hill.

"Come on Ahiru." finally his driver said.

"Let's help Kenta up the hill."

Kenta had stopped at the foot of the hill. Kenta has equipped with a special light at the end of his train, this was to signifiy what end of the train was.

"You ready Kenta?" asked Ahiru.

"Yes, I'm ready." said Kenta, reluctantly.

The two engines climbed up the hill, but Kenta began to pick up speed. Kenta accidentally bumped the trucks and the tail light fell off. Ahiru was going up the hill, but he was going too fast and smashed into the rear van of Kenta's train, destroying the van. The vicinity of the accident smelled strongly of fish, even into the next day.

A kappa had found the tail light at the bottom of the hill, the Scarlet Controller was there.

"Its alright Ahiru, it wasn't your fault. The workers should have fitted the tail light properly." she said, putting an uncomfortable glare on the kappa with the tail light.

"I think Ichihiro was right when he told Kenta to be careful. But I should have been more careful myself." reflected Ahiru.


	6. Epilogue

"You sent him where?" said Nitori, talking on the phone.

"He was causing trouble and I sent him away...It was more like Yukari sent him away, you know what I mean." replied the Scarlet Controller.

"You just sent away our newest engine!"

"I kinda find his jokes about the engines to be a little funny."

The two argued over where Dizeru had been sent, Yukari was asleep and Ran wouldn't let them disturb her. So the two would have to wait to find out.

"If we need him again, we'll just ask Yukari." said the Scarlet Controller.

"Fine." said Nitori, giving up.

"I'll just have to build another engine."

Nitori looked at the plans for various engines, some of them were from the old days of Japan's railway history. Filed in different sections, JGR and JNR are the two biggest. There were some plans for engines from farther out in the outside world, but these were small, SNCF, LNER, LMS, GNR, DB, DR, and many others.

Nitori had to make adjustments to all the western engines as they used a bigger gauge, so they could work effectively on the railway here in Gensokyo. She turned her attention to the map of the extension going to Mayohiga. Work had been going well, the occasional youkai would walk onto the work site and cause trouble. But that wouldn't affect the construction all that much. She wondered if anything would happen, like what had happened to Yukari. She wondered if everything going right would go wrong, she thought it was best not to think of such things.


End file.
